


Runaways

by WubbaBoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaBoom/pseuds/WubbaBoom
Summary: "So, this guy was also a runaway. He wondered what the chances were that he would be the one to pick him up. As a rule he tried not to believe in things like fate, but in that moment he felt it."Sam hitches a ride after running away from home. The driver, Gabriel, turns out to be a runaway too. Both with no idea what to do next, they decide to leave it up to fate. What ensues is a strange sort of road trip towards self discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stood on the sidewalk with his thumb sticking out. Rain fell down hard. He had the hood of his grey jacket up, but a few strands of his long hair still got wet and smacked his nose as the wind picked up. Car after car blazed by him. He was keeping count. Thirty-six cars so far. He pulled his duffle bag closer to his thigh.

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. The rain picked up. And it was damn cold too, even in early June. He was going to be sick after this.

Two headlights rolled up. They stopped directly in front of him. At first, he felt a small spark of hope in his chest. But then the driver, a hooded man, got out and sprinted past him into a shop. Sam cursed his luck. 

Fifteen minutes and five cars later, the driver exited the shop, now protecting a brown paper bag in his open jacket. Sam looked at him, like a sad dog, and hoped the man would say something to him. He kept his thumb out. The driver hurried to his car door. He kept his hand on the handle but did not open. He looked up at Sam and seemed to contemplate what to do, before speaking up.

“Need a lift?” was all he said.

Sam nodded eagerly and the man pointed to the passenger door. They both got in. Sam sighed at the comfortable warmth inside.

The driver pulled his hood down, revealing a golden mop of hair and a soft angled face. He looked friendly enough, Sam decided.

Sam thought of what to say. He settled on a quick thanks, his voice already hoarse from standing out in the cold. 

The driver glanced over at him. His expression was unreadable, but he seemed to be taking in Sam’s appearance. The soggy worn out jacket and the large duffle bag. Sam thought he must look like a homeless person.

“Don’t you look like a mess. How long were you standing there for?”

The abruptness caught Sam off guard “Oh...uhm, I think around two hours or so.”

“Two hours? Geez Louise, you think you’d give up by that point. Desperate?”

Sam coughed into his fist “Well, yeah, I don't really have any other options, to be honest.”

The driver looked at him again, particularly at his duffle bag, and narrowed his eyes. Then a heavy realization dragged his face down.

“Oh god. You’re not a runaway are you?” 

Sam nodded his head slowly “You’re gonna still drive me...right?” he asked timidly.

Then the driver laughed. Actually laughed.  
“What are the chances, huh?”

Sam looked at him, confused “What do you mean?”  
Sam's heart was thumping. He was expecting to be kicked out or a stern lecture at the least. Not whatever this was.

The driver gave a wide smile, an elf like glint in his eyes “Me too. I’m also running away right this very second.”

Sam just stared at him. So, this guy was also a runaway. He wondered what the chances were that he would be the one to pick him up. As a rule he tried not to believe in things like fate, but in that moment he felt it. 

“That’s crazy. I don't even know what to say.” He was all wide-eyed in bewilderment.

“Yeah, I know right?” He was still laughing “So, what’s your name, huh? I feel like I should know now.”

“Oh, it’s Sam.”

“Gabriel” he gave a curt nod “So, Sam, where are you headed?”

That was a loaded question. To tell the truth, Sam had left without planning anything out. All he knew was he was going to college, but still, he had two months before then.  
“Haven't actually thought of it yet.”

“Hey, me neither!”

They both shared a smile, Sam's being more of a nervous one.

“Seriously, what are the chances?” Gabriel asked again and then threw his head back in a bark of laughter.

Sam said nothing. He just nodded and started thinking. His dad and brother, they wanted what they thought was best for him. He knew that. But they had it all wrong and no amount of telling them was going to work. Before he snuck out of the house, he got into a pretty bad fight with his old man. Sam told him about how he wanted to go off to college. He applied in high school, secretly, and ended up getting a full ride scholarship. Even though he paid the deposit and took care of it all, he kept it a secret until then. 

Thinking about how he left like that, he was starting to feel choked up, guilty even. How were his dad and brother going to feel when they realized he was gone? He pushed the thought back.

“So, kiddo, what’re you going to do now that you're free?” 

Sam lifted his head up “College. I had a fight with my dad about that before I left.”

“I thought most parents want their kids to do that? Isn’t that a thing, like, parents dreaming of the day their kids leave for college?”

Sam shook his head and laughed bitterly “It’s my dad and older brother. They...well, they’re a piece of work to put it lightly. Always pressuring me to join the family business. Car mechanics. That just isn’t me. So, I got out of there. Finally.” 

Gabriel hummed “And how old are you?”

“Just turned eighteen.”

He nodded thoughtfully “See, I’m twenty-five. I just left my house on my own for the first time. Don't know who’s got it worse here.”

“And why did you leave? If you don't mind me asking.”

“My dad and brothers, all they did was yell at each other. It was a toxic environment to be in, you know? I love them, but I don't love seeing them like that. I had enough.”

Sam nodded “I kind of get that. It's not like” his voice broke a bit “like I hate my dad or brother. I love them but…” he couldn’t quite find the right words.

“They're just great big bags of dicks?” Gabriel smirked at him.

Sam was actually laughing at that, or wheezing. His throat did hurt like hell.“Exactly.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

They were silent for a while after that. It made Sam feel a bit awkward, not knowing what else to say to a stranger who he just told his problems to. He put his head back and listened to the pounding of the rain to distract himself. Outside, the sun had already set. 

It was Gabriel who broke the silence.  
“Oh, hey! I almost forgot.” He stuck a hand down his coat and pulled out the brown paper bag from earlier.

“What is that?” Sam asked, furrowing his brows.

A childlike smile lit up Gabriel’s face “I bought candy earlier. Do you want some?” He pushed the bag towards him.

“Candy?” Sam smiled “ Yeah, sure.” He pulled a few pieces from the bag and stuck them in his mouth. The sugar danced on his tongue. It felt like being a child again. Sam had a weird kind of warmth in his cheeks and in his chest.

Gabriel pulled out a heaping handful and shoved it all in his mouth.  
“I love this stuff!” He shouted between all the colorful bits of gummies in his mouth.

Sam guffawed “Okay, but maybe slow down? You’ll choke.”

“Nope. Can’t.” He smirked and reached for some more.

Sam shook his head and looked out the window. He didn’t recognized the highway at all. There were rows of trees stretching along for miles along the straight stretch of road.  
“Know where we’re going yet?”

Gabriel licked his fingers clean of the sugar. “Wherever the road takes us, Sammy-boy. Let fate decide.” 

Sam smiled “Yeah. Fate.”


	2. Chapter 2

A rough hand shook Sam’s shoulder. He woke up with a loud snort.

“What?” he asked drowsily.

It took him a while to actually realize what was going on or where he was. He was sitting in a car stopped somewhere. There were lights outside the window attacking his eyes. Street lamps. He was in a parking lot.

“What?” He asked again.

Then he heard soft laughter coming from the seat next to him followed by a voice.  
“Time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Sam looked over. Gabriel was staring at him with a huge smirk plastered on his face.  
He groaned.

“We’re stopped, why?” he stretched up to look out the window “It’s still night time.”

“Well” Gabriel responded in a voice laced with tired sarcasm “This might surprise you, but you’re not the only one who needs sleep.”

Sam rubbed his eyes.  
“Right. I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“Yeah I know. I was talking and you didn't respond. Thought you were being rude until I looked over and saw that nice line of drool dripping from your mouth.” he pointed at the drool that was still there, making Sam’s shirt wet. 

Sam quickly wiped it away with his hand. He cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“So,” he saw a sign outside “we’re at a motel?”

“Yup. Grab your bag, let’s go.” Gabriel opened the door and hopped out. He had his own bag slung over his shoulder. 

Sam groaned again and got out. At least it wasn't raining anymore.

“This way.” Gabriel pointed to the entrance of the lobby. The light was still on inside. Sam shuffled behind him.

The motel looked pretty rough from the outside. It was a very small place with only one floor and about ten rooms. Hardly any paint stuck to the wood. What remained was peeling off. The whole place was surrounded by a few scattered trees. One section of the roof was dented where a partially fallen tree was leaning down on it. Only two other cars were in the parking lot.

It dawned on Sam how sketchy this situation was. He was going into a rundown motel in a place he’s never been with a guy he met about five hours ago. If Gabriel wanted to do something unspeakable to him, this would be the prime time to do it. He decided he would keep his guard up.

He followed Gabriel inside, where it wasn’t much better. The wallpaper was a pattern of faded yellow and red stripes. Beneath their feet, was a creaky wooden floor. A bare light bulb hung from the ceiling on a wire, swaying slowly back and forth. The air smelled like stale water and cigarette smoke. Sam was getting definite Bates Motel vibes. 

At the desk was an old woman, asleep with her head on her fist. Next to her was a call bell and an ashtray with smoke still rising from it. Sam looked at Gabriel and shrugged. In return, he gave Sam a worrying smile and creeped up to the desk. Carefully, he inched his hand up to the call bell. He placed a finger on it. 

“Gabriel. No. What are you doing?” Sam whispered. 

He turned around and shushed him with a sparkle in his eyes. Then, in rapid fire, he pressed his finger down repeatedly on the bell. It dinged over and over in a cheerful tune. Gabriel was losing it, laughing painfully. Sam just stared on in disbelief wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The old woman, with sloth-like movements, grabbed his hand and pushed it away from the bell. She looked back and forth between Gabriel and Sam, with a fierce set of eyes that stopped the laughing immediately. Her eyes landed on Gabriel.  
“Where the hell are your manners? Waking an old woman up from her nap. I oughta beat ya for that, boy.” She said in a gravely voice, destroyed by years of smoking. Gabriel gulped.

“We're so sorry ma’am.” Sam jumped in to save the situation “My friend and I, we were just really hoping we could get a room. If it’s not too much trouble to ask.” He gave Gabriel a death glare, who then just shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah. ‘Friend’. Okay.” She said with a shake of her head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel asked defensively.

“Just that,” she put a cigarette between her dry lips and lit it “I been working night shifts here for years now. Ya don’t just get two people coming here in the middle the night as ‘friends’. If I had to guess, there's an affair goin’ on here. One of yous or both of yous is cheating.” she blew smoke “Something fishy, anyhow.”

Sam felt his ears get hot. He realized he was blushing.  
“No nothing like-”

“You caught us.” Gabriel interrupted. He winked at Sam.

“Gabriel what-”

“We're just a couple of bad boys. Running around in the middle of the night.” Gabriel shook his head in mock guiltiness. Sam slapped his arm.

The old woman looked at them with disappointment “I can always tell.” She grabbed a guest book and a pen “Sign here. I’ll give ya room three. It has a queen size bed.”

“Wait. No.” Sam pleaded but Gabriel had already signed in.

“Here’s your key” she placed it in Gabriel's hand “Don’t be too loud, now.” She chided “I may be old, but I ain't deaf.”

“Can't make any promises.” Gabriel said.

She glared at them as they walked out of the lobby and to their room.

“What the hell was that about?” Sam asked as Gabriel began unlocking the door.

“Oh, lighten up. Just a joke.” Gabriel said with an ease to his voice. 

“A joke? How is this a joke?”

“Because it's funny.” Gabriel said as if it was obvious and Sam was just being stupid. He opened the door with a loud creak. 

Sam stood at the entrance with his arms crossed.  
“This isn't funny and I am not going in there.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes “What exactly is your problem?”

Sam swallowed nervously “You got us a queen size…”

“That’s it?” Gabriel chuckled “What do think's going to happen?”

“I-I don't know. It’s just, well, you are kind of still kind of a stranger to me. This is one of those things they tell you not to do in school, right?”

“I mean, you did already get in my car and take candy from me.” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but-” 

“Look, I am not going to do anything. I was only joking earlier. It’s a bad habit of mine. I promise” he held his pinky out “Pinky swear?”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m always serious. Pinky swear?”

Sam sighed “Fine. Pinky swear.” 

They locked pinkies. 

“Good.” Gabriel nodded “Now let’s go inside.”

They entered the room and placed their bags on the floor. Gabriel walk over to the bedside table and flipped the lamp on, which seemed to be the only light in the room. The wallpaper and flooring the same as in the lobby. There was a table set up with small television on it, that looked like it was from the early nineties. Above it was a crude painting of a man standing on a sailboat, who had probably seen far too much happen in this room. In the back there was a bathroom, but Sam was too scared to check the state of it.

True to the woman's words, there was a single queen size bed against the right wall. Gabriel was lifting its plain white sheets up.

“Hey, no bugs, at least.” He said and then promptly belly flopped onto the left side of the bed. He looked at Sam and patted the other side “Come on, you lay down too.”

Sam carefully sat down.

“No. We talked about this. It's okay, you can lay down.” Gabriel said. 

Sam sighed and laid all the way down. Once on his back he turned his head to face Gabriel. “There, happy?”

“Absolutely. And to further prove my promise,” he grabbed some of the extra pillows and formed a wall between them “there you go.”

Sam smiled sarcastically “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Gabriel turned the light off “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

Sam waited to close his eyes until he heard the sounds of Gabriel snoring.


End file.
